History
History 2117 *'January 1, 2117' — The United Nations is formed into the International Alliance. *'February 14, 2117' — Several nations join the International Alliance. *'April 15, 2117' — The Johannes Tower in New York City is built. *'July 4, 2117' — America is attacked by the Malum, an unknown organization of villains. They assassinate the President. *'July 10, 2117' — Vice President John Hebron is sworn into office as President. 2120 *'Janurary 1, 2120' — President John Hebron of the United States makes an executive order that elections be cancelled for the year, following recent attacks from the Malum. *'February 14, 2120' — President Hebron signs a treaty with the Malum, stating that either side will not make any threats or take any military action against each other. *'July 4, 2120' — President Hebron signs a bill that gives any member of the Malum full American citizenship. They start to settle just north of New York City in a city that is later called Malifice City. 2121 *'February 5, 2121' — The Malum attacks Washington, D.C. Later that night, President Hebron signs an executive order that revokes the treaty between America and the Malum. *'April 20, 2121' — Austin Theos creates the Group of Heroes, and calls on anybody with special powers to join him against the fight of the Malum. *'June 1, 2121' — The Malum attack Beijing, China. The Chinese retaliate by sending in their military. All forces are killed. The Malum take control of the country later that night. *'June 16, 2121' — The Malum attack Moscow, taking control of Russia. They create the Millennium Empire. *'July 4, 2121' — Presdient Hebron declares war against the Malum. *'September 15, 2121' — The Malum attack multiple cities at once. Each attack is counterattacked. *'December 25, 2121' — American forces set foot on Malum territory in their first attack on the Malum. 2122 *'February 5, 2122' — The Chinese capital of Beijing is taken by American forces and liberated. *'April-May 2122' — American forces liberate hundreds of cities in China. The Malum are pushed back, and the former Chinese government begins to rebuild. *'August 1, 2122' — American forces are pushed out of Russia. 2123 *'Janurary 1, 2123' — In a final attempt, the International Alliance sends all military forces into Russia. They push back the Malum and block them in Moscow. *'February 14, 2123' — American forces start an attack on Moscow, but are killed. *'July 4, 2123' — The Group of Heroes send in all their heroes on an attempt to foil the Malum's plans. Their attack lasts for 12 hours. In a final attack on the Capital Building, Austin Theos attacks and kills the leader of the Malum. All heroes except for Theos are killed in the process. *'September 15, 2123' — The Malum sign a treaty with America, giving them safe passage and protection inside the city of Malifice. The only drawback is that any Malum member seen outside the city will be shot on sight. *'October 1, 2123' — The first Historian is chosen to record history. Current Month The current month is November 2123. Category:Site administration Category:Browse